Eridon
Kingdom of Eridon was a powerful nation in Eastern Arcadia that was dominant in population, trade, size, and military. Following the Demon Invasion of Eridon, the surviving parts of the Kingdom of Eridon broke appart into seperate nations. History After the fall of the Vodan Empire centuries ago, Eridon was the most powerful Kingdom in Arcadia. It expanded, annexing the Dwarven lands in the Dwarflands of the Hemdorkas Hills as well as conquring the Kingdom of Gadia in 1380. In 1485, Eridon attempted to conquer Mahtava in the The Never War which failed due to both planning failures and natural disasters. In 1508 was an invasion of Grell in the Hemdorkas Hills, known as the Hemdorkas Incursion. The Grell were beaten back after many casualties, where they went is unknown. In January 1510, a Demon Invasion struck the cities and towns in the south-east of Eridon before moving to the west then northeast to Heatstroke. The towns of Shirebrook, Thornwood, Rainwood, Peatsburg, Anvil, Plainsview, Tassel, Misty Rapids, Newfort, Cauldron, Heatstroke, & probably Limestone were destroyed by the Demons. Projections that at least 30% of the nation's population were slain in the attacks (~57,000 urban & ~215,000 rural), but the death toll could be higher. Whiteshore's population also disappeared around this time, it is unknown if this was because of the Demons or another factor. In the aftermath, Wake County & Highcastle County declared themselves as independant sovreign nations. The Kingdom of Gadia and the Dwarflands broke away back into their former nations. Kneecap & Longcast broke away as independant city states, but with Kneecap still wanting to rule over Longcast, the two towns would fight one-another regularlly. All that was left of Eridon was Stromheim, Copperhill & Fortune. As of late the forces of Fortune have been attacking the rebellious other nations of former Eridon. The nations of Drekis & Mistrya raided the destroyed towns of Eridon for wealth thoughout 1510. Culture Villagers/Townsfolk pay taxes to the Village/Town Landed Knight/Lord, those taxes go to the Baron, then to the Count then to the Monarch. It is custom in Eridon for the dead to be entombed in large catacombs beneath the various temples. Eridon has been involved in various wars over the years. Former Counties of Eridon Counties of Eridon as of January 1509. *Wake County **Capital: Clydesdale **Borders: Sea to the north, east and south, hills to the west **Towns: Redport, Hillsborough, Rockwave **Lost Towns: Talon *Kell County **Capital: Pinespur **Borders: Ocean **Towns: *Flat County **Capital: Fortune **Borders: Hills and sea to the north, sea and hills to the east, hills and rivers to the **south, Woods to the west **Towns: Anvil, Heatstroke, Plainsview, Weatherlight *Dwarf County **Capital: Keldoram **Borders: Hills **Towns: Tharnham, Mil Faldur *Highcastle County **Capital: Highcastle **Borders: Canal to the west, Hills to the north, plains to the east, hills to the south **Towns: Bluecliff, Confluence, Meadstead *Cliff County **Capital: Kneecap **Borders: Canal to the west and south, forests to north and east **Towns: Longcast, Tassel, Peatsburg *Green County **Capital: Thornwood **Borders: Plains all around, swamp to the southeast, valley to the northwest **Towns: Cauldron, Misty Rapids, Rainwood *Split County **Capital: Newfort **Borders: Sea to west, south and east, plains and forest to the north **Towns: Shirebrook, Whiteshore *King County **Capital: Stromheim **Borders: Plains to the south, hills to the east, flatland to the north, canal to the west **Towns: Copperhill, Limestone **Lost Towns: Brass Valley Category:Arcadia Nations